A Year of Chances
by DracoLover14
Summary: This is another Veela story. I know, there is a lot, but please give this a try! I don't know if I should keep this the title.. If you have a better one than that please PM me! Thanks! Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Draco was sitting in the parlor when he heard the floo. He looked and saw his best mate Blaise Zabini.

"What are you doing here?"Draco asked

"Is it a crime to see my best mate?"He replied pretending hurt. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Guess not. What do you thinking about dating other people outside of Slytherin? Since the war is over." Draco asked. Blaise blushed.

"Glad that you mentioned it. That's actually why I'm here. I was thinking about getting with Luna if she said yes. Who were you thinking?" He asked. Draco shrugged.

"I was just asking."

"Sure." Blaise smirked.

"What? It's true! I was just wondering." Draco said. Blaise rolled his eyes "You know I can kick you out?"

"Yes but you wouldn't." He smiled and flopped down on the couch. Draco rolled his eyes. Then it hit him.

"You like Loony?" Draco asked with wide eyes.

"Don't call her that!" Blaise snapped "and yes." He said without looking at Draco. It was his only escape of not showing emotions. We Slytherin don't show are emotions. Draco laughed. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing." He looked away and started thinking about who he wanted ever since 3rd year. Ever since she punched him in the face. For some reason this turned him on. Shouldn't it turn people off? He couldn't stop thinking about her. She seemed important to him for some reason. He remembered the smell of her strawberry shampoo when she would walk by. Wonder if she was head girl? Then they would be alone a lot. Wonder if her and Weasel were still together? Draco thought He wanted Hermione Granger. He let out a small growl.

"Dude, why are your eyes pitch black?" Blaise said snapping him out of his thoughts.

"They're not." He said thinking his friend had finally snapped.

"Seriously Draco! Go look!" He looked worried so Draco got up and looked in a mirror. His eyes widened. He could see the black in them but it was starting to disappear.

"Oh my God! How did that happen?" Draco asked Blaise.

"Don't know man, ask your mum." He suggested. Draco nodded and headed to the study where his mother was.

"Mum, I have a question." Draco said real slow.

"What is it son?" Narcissa asked worryingly.

"Blaise noticed something. And it is very unusual. My eyes, they um… turned black." Draco said looking at his mother when her face paled. "What is it mother? You look sick."

"Has it ever happened before?" She asked.

"No. Why? Is there something wrong with me?" He asked.

"No dear child. But, I am not going to tell you just yet. Do tell me if this happens again or anything… unusual happens again. Do you understand me?"

"Yes mum." He replied.

"Go finish packing your things. I am so proud of you for getting Head boy!" She looked up at her son and smiled.

"Thanks mum." Hiding his irritation that she wouldn't tell him what it was. Then and walked out to talk to Blaise.

"So, what did she say?" Blaise asked as soon as Draco was in eye sight.

"She didn't tell me. She just said tell her if it happens again. And honestly, I hope it doesn't happen again." Draco said.

"Me too mate. That was just to creepy! Imagine, you didn't even see them full black!" Blaise shuddered.

"Was it really that bad?" Draco asked. All Blaise did was nod. "You better go. I have to finish packing."

"Okay. I'll see you on the platform." Draco nodded and went to his room to finish packing his trunk while thinking who was the Head girl this year?

Hermione was already packed and had all her school books read when she apperated to the Weasleys. She was so excited to see them all! Ron and her weren't together anymore, but they were friends. They had tried to be together it just didn't work. With being friends for so long it was hard to get over that. At least she still had both of her best friends.

"I have some news to tell you all." She said while they were eating dinner. She couldn't help but smile.

"What is it?" Harry asked from her right side.

"I have been made the Head girl this year!" She was full out smiling. She couldn't help it. She was so exited! She was the freaking head girl!

"That's great 'Mione!" Ron said with a mouthful of food. But, she still understood him.

"That really is!" Harry said. Before she knew it Ron and Harry had her in a hug. How did they get her out of her chair without her noticing? She laughed as her friends squeezed her because of the news.

"The bad part is, is that me and the head boy have to share a common room. So, I won't be able to talk to you all really late." She said with a sigh.

"It's okay. This only happens once! You can't turn it down!" Ginny said from the other side of the table. "Who is the head boy?" She asked

"I don't know. I honestly don't care. I am freaking head girl!" She squealed and so did Ginny. Ron and Harry put down Hermione.

"When girls start squealing…"Harry said

"..I'm out the door" Ron finished and they ran up to their room leaving a laughing Hermione and a laughing Ginny.

"I am so proud." Ginny said after their laugh and squeal fit.

"Thank you. I think we should get to bed since tomorrow is when we leave."

"I totally agree. I am so killed." Ginny said dramatically. Hermione laughed and locked arms with Ginny and walked up the stairs to their room. Hearing the snores of Ron and Harry. Hermione laid down with a smile. She had a feeling that she was important, she just didn't know who thought she was. With this she finally feel asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is long chapter! Please review on what you think!**

* * *

Draco woke up nervous. He would be seeing everyone from the war. He didn't know what they would say about him. He went to the bathroom and pulled off his clothes. He noticed he was taller and his cheek bones were more pronounced. He looked at his eyes to make sure they were still stormy blue. He made note that they were and got in the shower. The hot water felt good on his skin. It relaxed some of his nerves. He started thinking about Hermione again. She could never leave his thoughts. He rolled his eyes. He thought about how skinny she was last year during the war when he saw her. How unhealthy she looked. He got out of the shower and looked in the mirror. He almost let out a scream. His eyes as Blaise had said were pitch black. _I'm not going to tell my mother of this. Just hope it's gone by the time I am down stairs. _He thought. He nodded his head and went to his room and put some clothes on. He went to the bathroom one last time to check his eyes. They still had a black tint but not enough to notice. He sighed and walked out the door. He had a warm fuzzy feeling and he didn't know why.

* * *

Hermione was the last one awake. They all decided since she was head girl and was already packed she could sleep in for a couple minutes. It was Ginny who woke her up.

"Hermione, time to get dressed. We let you sleep in, but mum told me if you wanted a warm breakfast to come get you." Ginny said.

"I'll be right there." Hermione said after she yawned. Ginny walked out of the room so Hermione could get dressed. It didn't take her long considering she had her clothes laid out beside the night before. She put her pajamas in her trunk, shrunk it, and put in her pocket. She smiled when she thought about being head girl. Then walked down the stairs were she smelled the warm food Ms. Weasley cooked. Hermione was half way down the stairs when she fell. She fell down 2 flights of stairs. Luckily she didn't hit her head, but she managed to twist her left wrist. _At least I can still write._ She thought when all the Weasleys came to see what happened.

"'Mione, you all right?" Harry asked.

"Yea, I fell down the stairs and twisted my wrist. It will be fine. I just need something to wrap it up in." She said. Ms. Weasley went to go get some bandages.

"You sure your alright 'Mione?" Harry asked.

"Yes, can you help me up?" She asked. Harry rolled his eyes and picked her up from under the arms and put her on her feet.

"Here you go dear." Ms. Weasley said when she walked back in.

"Thanks." She said before wrapping up her wrist. After a few winces and asking for help she had her hand bandaged.

"We must be going! Or you all are going to miss the train!" She said pushing them all out the door.

"Congrats again Hermione. Be good you all!" Ms. Weasley said, waved and walked back through the barrier.

"Well, I am going to get on the train and find the heads compartment. I will tell you all when I find out who head boy is. Bye!" Hermione said then walked away.

* * *

Draco was thinking of no other than Hermione. He couldn't stop! He would remember the smell of her hair. The way her eyes would sparkle in the sunlight. How they would turn to honey chocolate when she was happy.

"Dude, your eyes!" Blaise said.

"What about them?" Draco said.

"They were black again! You have to tell your mother."

"I will. But not right now. You know she won't tell me anything. "When you're ready." Is what she said." He looked away from Blaise when he felt something. It was like a tug trough out his whole body. Then he saw her. Her hair was a little passed her shoulders. She had a smile on her face that would make anyone smile after they had seen it. He wanted to go over there and hold her. Smell her hair for himself instead of when she walked by. Then he saw some stop her. It was Cormac McLaggen. He let out a small growl. Her smile faltered some. He could hear what they were saying.

"What do you McLaggen?" She asked

"Well, that's no way to greet someone." He said with a cheeky grin. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I need to go now." She said then tried walking away. McLaggen grabbed her left wrist. She looked back with pain in her eyes. That's when he saw the bandage. "Let go of me." She said.

"No. I wanted to talk to you alone, but here will do. Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked. She laughed at him.

"Let go of me now. And no I won't be your girlfriend." She said. Draco looked over and saw his face. McLaggens face was as red as Weasleys hair. He tightened his grip on her hand. She let a soft cry.

"I will make you mine!" He leant down and kissed her. She tried pushing him away, but Draco saw that she was in pain because he still had a grip of her wrist. Draco had this sense of rage. He didn't know where it came from. His vision started going red.

"Hey McLaggen!" Draco yelled. McLaggen looked up.

"Mate what are you doing?" Blaise said. Draco looked over and Blaise's eyes widened. "Mate your eyes! And you are radiating fury! What's wrong with you?" Draco turned around to McLaggen.

"Let go of her." He said in a deep, low, serious voice.

"What are you going to do about it?" McLaggen asked in a cocky voice.

"Let go of her." He said again. All he could see was red. He didn't know what was happening. McLaggen let go of her and walked up to Draco. Draco was at least 2 inches taller so McLaggen had to look up.

"Why do you even care?" He said.

"You were hurting her and I am pretty sure she said to go away." Draco stared him dead in the eye. McLaggen backed down when he saw Draco's eyes. They were creepy. Pitch black.

* * *

"Fine, but I will get her." With that he walked away. Hermione walked up to him and put her hand on his arm. She felt him start to relax. He looked down and she saw his eyes. A stormy blue with a tint of black. _The colors went well together. _She thought.

"Thank you, Draco." She said and started to blush. She liked the way she said Draco.

"No problem." He said with a smile that she had never seen before. But, it was something she could get used to. His smile was infectious. She smiled back. "We should get on the train before it leaves."

"Yeah." She started to head to the train when she felt someone lightly tug her arm.

"Do you want to sit with me and Blaise? I have to sit in the head's compartment. Wonder who the head girl is." He said. Hermione giggled. Draco looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "Do you know?" She nodded. "Who?"

"Me." She said.

"I should have guessed. Come on." He turned around to see Blaise in shock. "What is it?" Draco asked him.

* * *

"I'll have to ask later." _How did his eyes and his mood all change when Granger touched him? _ They got on the train without another word.


	3. AUTHORS NOTE!

I am so, so, sorry I haven't updated! I will update soon! I almost have it done! I promise! Again so sorry! Please forgive.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am so so so sorry that it took forever to post this! Please tell me what you think about this chapter! Review! :) **

* * *

Their trunks were put up and they sat to themselves. They were on the train for at least an hour before things started getting weird. Draco kept getting closer and closer to Hermione and both didn't notice until he was almost sitting on her.

"Malfoy, what are you doing?" Hermione asked. Blaise was in the corner just watching the scene.

"I'm not doing anything Granger. Why would I?" He replied.

"You're a stupid ferret that's why! And get off me!"

"I'm not on you!" Draco said. Blaise was trying not to laugh. Anyone walking by the compartment would think something was going on. If they did, Blaise wouldn't stop it. It was too funny to stop. Hermione pushed Draco into the floor with a victorious grin. Draco looked almost as happy for some reason.

"I'm going to get dressed. We'll be arriving soon. Also, Malfoy we need to check the train before we get off." Hermione said with her robes in hand and walked out the door. Blaise looked at Draco and his eyes had a black tint to them.

"Why did you stick up for Granger earlier?" Blaise asked while they were getting dressed. He heard Draco growl at little. But, he didn't get to ask, because Draco answered.

"She was already hurt and he was hurting her again. It's not right to hurt someone who is already hurting." He replied. Blaise knew he was lying. He saw the absolute hatred in his eyes. Also, they were completely black.

"Mate, you're lying. You had hatred rolling off you in waves. Your eyes were completely black. You have to owl your mum and tell her. That shouldn't be happing." Blaise said. He was kinda worried about his best mate. What could be going on to make him like this? Draco didn't have time to answer. Hermione was back and had a scowl on her face.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked with concern in his voice.

"Nothing. It's fine." She said and reached to get her trunk, which was proving difficult.

"Need help?" Draco offered. She nodded and Blaise noticed the blush. _She fancy's Malfoy?_ He thought _Well, this is interesting._

* * *

_I can't believe I am blushing in front of him! I don't even like him!_ Draco handed her, her trunk and put it on the seat.

"We should do the rounds on the train now." She said. He nodded and they were about to leave, but Blaise stopped them.

"What about me? Just going to leave me here?" He said pretending hurt.

"Yep and I think you could go to your "other" friends. Figure something out or be bored until we're back." Hermione said. She could tell Draco was holding back a laugh. She was trying to hold in a laugh too because of Blaise. His face was priceless. You could tell he was shocked for some reason. While talking to Blaise and his funny face she forgot about her problems with Ron.

"You take the right and I'll take the left?" Draco asked they closed the door.

"Sounds good to me." She said with a smile and saw his eyes going a different color. Before she could say anything he walked to the left, so she started right.

* * *

Draco's thoughts stayed on Hermione. When they were in the compartment he didn't realize he was scooting closer until she said something about it. _Why would I scoot closer?_ _I like her a little, but I don't want to force her to be with me. _He kept thinking about Hermione, why he was scooting closer , and why all he wanted to do was be with Hermione and make her happy. He was walking by some first years when he felt a sharp pain, but not to sharp. It was more like a pin prick. He kept walking but felt it again. This time, a little bit stronger. He ignored it again. _Was I having heart problems at 17?_ He thought. He was about to turn around and find Hermione to tell her everything was fine on his end when he collapsed. His heart had that stabbing feeling in it, just a hundred times worse than the first.

* * *

**A/N: This was before Draco collapsed.**

Hermione was walking back to the heads compartment when she got pushed into the wall.

"I told you I would get you. And you will be mine." He looked in her eyes and it was none other than Cormac McLaggen. "Don't have Malfoy to protect you now do you?" He asked

"Get off me." She said. She kept her guard up. She didn't want to show what she really felt. Scared out of her mind. She was close to the heads compartment. She could scream, but knew it wouldn't work. He grabbed her bad wrist. It took a lot of will power to not whimper in pain.

"I don't think so." Before she could say anything his lips were against hers. All she wanted was Draco. She had no clue why! She tried pushing him off, but he had both of her hands. Luckily the train was slowing was slowing and he pulled away licking his lips.

"There will be more from where that came from." He said and walked away. She ran the rest of the way to the heads compartment hoping someone was there, but there wasn't. She heard running in the hall so she shrank her trunk, put it into her pocket and ran out the door. She noticed a group of Slytherin's around something. She walked up to get a closer look. She noticed it was Draco. Her heart tightened and she didn't know why.

"What happened?" She asked. She was trying to keep serious.

"It's Draco! Someone get a teacher! Someone has hurt my Drakie!" Pansy yelled. For some reason she felt something strong in the pit of her stomach. She just couldn't place it.

"Blaise open one of his eyes." He gave her a look. "I need to check something. Everyone go get your stuff and one of you get a teacher. Now!" When she saw no one was moving. "Blaise." She said. He lifted up one of his eye lids and she saw they were full black.

"Not again." Blaise mumbled.

"This has happened before?" Hermione asked him. All he did was nod. Since they were the only 2 left she could show her worry a little. She didn't like him, but she knew she could be friends with him.

"Ms. Granger, Mr. Zabini what happened?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"I don't Professor. I was just coming back from the other end and um," She stopped for a second but started right back up "I went and got my stuff and heard people running in the hall. I stepped out to see Draco surrounded by people and he was just like he is now when I first appeared. Also, I looked at his eyes and they were pitch black." She said.

"Well, everything is going to be ok for now. You 2 go on up to the Great hall and eat. I'll take Mr. Malfoy to the hospital wing. I swear him and Harry are the 2 that go there the most." She said and walked off the train. Hermione wanted to go with her, knew she had to go to the hall.

"Are you ok? You look like your fighting with yourself." Blaise said. She sighed.

"I'm fine. Just hungry and tired." She said and walked off the train. There was one carriage left so she had to share with Blaise. He didn't say anything he just stared out in space.

"What do you think about Luna?" He said. He was still looking down.

"Well, she is very nice. She may be a little loony sometimes, but its part of who she is. When she is saying things that don't make since to anyone else, it makes since to her. That's why she is in Ravenclaw." She said. It was easier to talk about her friend now that she understood what she said most of the time.

"Do you know who she likes?" He asked. He never looked up though. Hermione pressed down a laugh. Blaise liked Luna. And she liked him. Hermione smirked.

"Yes. I do know. Why do you ask?" Hermione asked. He looked up to notice her smirk. They were walking through the hall by now. She rolled her eyes. "Ask her and you will see." Hermione said and walked into the Great Hall and straight to the Gryffindor table.

"Hermione, where have you been?" Ron asked angrily.

"Why do you care?" She said in the same tone.

*Flashback*

She was walking down the hall to find Harry and Ron. She was on her way to change, but she wanted to see her friends first. She finally found them in a compartment with Neville, Luna, and Ginny.

"Hi guys!" She said.

"Hey 'Mione!" They all said, but Ron.

"What's wrong Ron?" She asked.

"What's it matter? You're going off snogging other boys, so why do you care about me?" He asked her.

"If you're talking about McLaggen I did NOT kiss him! He kissed me! I would never kiss him! Do you understand me?" She said.

"Whatever, I don't care. Lie about it!"

"I'm going back to the heads compartment!" She said. She was just about to walk out when Luna stopped her.

"Who's head boy?"

"Draco" She said and walked out before Ron could yell at her some more.

*End Flashback*

"You were probably kissing McLaggen again anyway." He said and looked away.

She had, had enough. "If I wasn't so responsible you wouldn't have the parts you want to keep." She whispered and noticed him go white. She had a scowl on her face as she started eating. Hermione felt eyes on her and looked up. She saw Draco looking a little better than he had wallow go. He smirked and she stabbed her food and narrowed her eyes. He looked like he was about to laugh. Hermione rolled her eyes and looked down, but looked back up when Dumbledore started talking.

"It's nice to see everyone after such tragic things. Well, just a few reminders, the forbidden forest is not allowed to be entered unless told so. Well, there are many more, if you want just go look at them they should be posted in every dormitory. Now a few words: Twettle lee Twettle dum. Good night every one. And lastly are 2 heads this year are Ms .Hermione Granger. And, Mr. Draco Malfoy. If you don't mind would you 2 stay here for a second?" Hermione got up and so did Draco and they headed to the front of the Hall. "Prefects take the first years to their common rooms." They watched as everyone filed out. "Now for your common room, it's on the 4th floor to the right with the picture of the man and the women you 2 get to make the password. Good night, you 2." He said and walked off.

"Ready?" Draco asked. Hermione nodded and yawned. "You look tired."

"I am. It's been a stressful day." She said and started walking to the 4th floor.

"How come it's been stressful?" She noticed the black tint in his eyes and heard the concern. She realized it calmed her nerves. She sighed.

"It's a long story. I might tell you later, but for now. I want to go to bed. So let's hurry and get there."

"Ok. What should we make are password?" He asked.

"How about Veela?" She asked.

"How come Veela?" He asked.

"I don't know just the first thing that came to my head. Also they are very interesting creatures. And they are very rare, especially male ones. Sorry, I am going a little over bored."

"So, Veela it is then." He said. They got to the picture of the man and women and said the pass word at the same time. They were granted access. Hermione couldn't admire the scenery just yet, she went straight to her room, changed, and fell asleep.

Draco went to go check on her because she was gone for awhile. And held back a chuckle when he took her in. She was on top of the covers with pajama pants and a tank top on. He went over and shimmied the covers underneath her and cover her up. He went to his room pulled off his clothes, pulled on a pair of pajama pants, and laid down under the covers. He thought about what made her stressed. He gave up eventually and fell into a dreamful sleep.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Tell me what you think!**

* * *

Hermione was woken up by a tap on the door.

"Granger, get up! Unless, you want to be late for breakfast." Draco said. She pushed back her covers trying to remember her dream. She walked around trying to find her clothes for the day and put them on. She went to the bathroom she had to share with Draco to brush her now wavy hair and teeth. When she was ready she walked out the door to the bathroom. She went down the stairs to see Draco waiting.

"I thought you would have already gone down." She said.

"Well, I wanted to make amends first." He said.

"What amends?" She asked.

"I wanted to apologize for being a prat to you, and for calling you a mudblood and other words. I now know we are all the same just different heritages." He said. Looking into his eyes, she knew he was telling the truth.

"Well, since we are making amends I'm sorry that I called you a ferret and for punching you in the face in third year." She smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah that hurt." He said and smiled. She couldn't help but giggle. _I don't like him! _She thought. "So friends… Hermione?" He asked. The way he said her name made her all swoony. _Snap out of it!_ She thought.

"Ok. We can try to be friends, Draco." She smiled.

"Well, I don't know about you but I'm starving!" He said and Hermione laughed. He smiled. She noticed the black tint in his eyes again. But, she wasn't fazed.

Draco was happy him and Hermione were going to try to be friends. He led the way out of the common room and held the door open for her.

"Thank you." She said. They walked in silence for awhile. It wasn't unpleasant for them.

"I'm sorry if this sounds like I'm prying in, but how come you were upset yesterday?" Draco asked. It still bothered him that he didn't know what was wrong. She sighed.

"It's ok. It's just… Ron seen McLaggen kiss me yesterday and he is mad. He thinks I kissed him but he forced himself on me." She stopped talking suddenly. Draco let a small growl. To faint for her to hear. She was looking down so she didn't see his eyes. Full black.

"That's not all that happened is it?" He asked with concern in his voice.

"No." She whispered.

"You don't have to tell me." He said. He could see it was bothering her. He didn't want her to be upset.

"I'll tell you later." She said with a small smile. He hadn't realized they had stopped right before the great hall.

"I guess you don't want to be seen with me just yet. Not until you tell the rest of them anyway?" He asked her. He didn't want to make her uncomfortable. She smiled sheepishly. He chuckled.

"I'll see you later for Head Duties then?" He asked.

"Or in the common room for free period? We can get to know each other better." She smiled and walked off.

"Sure." He called after her. He walked to the Slytherin table to notice a very nervous Blaise.

"What's wrong mate?" He asked as he sat down.

"Granger gave me an idea and I'm kinda scared to do it." He said and looked at Draco.

"What was it?"

"To talk to Luna if I wanted to know if she liked me too, but she was smirking at me. A Slytherin smirk Draco!" He said. Draco just started laughing. Blaise told him that he liked Luna. "Why are you laughing? It isn't funny!"

"Oh, yes it is!" Draco said trying to stop his laughter. He felt a pair of eyes on him and looked up. He saw chocolate brown eyes that melted him right there. That made him want to get up and over to her. She raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow. Then he remembered that he was laughing a minute before and mouthed 'Later'. She mouthed 'You better' back. He rolled his eyes and saw her stick out her tongue. 'Very mature.' He mouthed to her and smirked. She started shaking with suppressed giggles. He was happy that he made her laugh.

"Just go talk to her mate. You won't know until you ask." Draco said looking back at his friend.

"That's what Hermione said." He said. Draco just shrugged. Blaise sighed.

"Well here goes nothing." He said and got up.

"Good luck mate."

Blaise was walking to the Ravenclaw table with a couple people staring. He noticed Luna at the end of the table.

"Hey Luna." He said.

"Hello Blaise." She said in a dreamly voice.

"I was wondering, when the first Hogsmeade visit comes up, if you wanted to go with me?" He asked.

"I would love to." She said. He took her hand and kissed the top.

"See you later then." He said and smiled. Then, he walked back to his seat.

_I can't believe I was giggling!_ Hermione thought. _I don't like him!_ She got up and headed to her first class. She was on look out for McLaggen too. She had Muggle Studies first. Class went by in a blur. So did all her morning classes. It was time for lunch when she saw McLaggen. He was talking to Ron. She had a free period after lunch so she was going to just grab a sandwich real quick and take it to her common room. She grabbed the sandwich hoping he didn't see her. She was out of the hall when she heard someone following her. She kept her normal pace. She was up the second flight of stairs when she glanced back. McLaggen was following her. She was almost there. _Maybe Draco is in the common room. _She thought. _I don't like him that way, but he would help wouldn't he? _She glanced behind her again. He wasn't that far behind. _I could make a run for it. With all the running me, Harry, and Ron did it might help. _She thought. She knew it was a bad idea, but it was the only one she could think of. _Where's Draco when you need him?_

Draco had that same pain that he had, had on the train. This time it wasn't as sharp, but it was like someone needed him. He sighed. He grabbed his cloak to go for a walk. Hermione was supposed to meet him there, but she hadn't show yet. He stopped when he heard his name. It was just a buzz in his head. It was a voice he would know anywhere.

Hermione.

"_**Draco where are you when I need you?"**_He heard. _Well that was weird. _But he could hear the fear in her voice. _**"Almost there. Maybe he isn't behind me anymore." **_ He heard again. Then he felt rage he had never felt before. Someone was going to hurt Hermione. _His_ Hermione. He ran out of the portrait hole to see Hermione look behind her. Fear written all over her face. Then he saw who was behind her. McLaggen. He ran as fast as he could and appeared in front of him. To anyone who saw Draco they would of run. His eyes were Pitch black with a tint of red. He had a red glow around him that would of made everyone cower away. He heard a gasp. He turned his head just a fraction to see Hermione staring at him with wide eyes. She looked scared. He didn't know why. He turned back around.

"Why are you here McLaggen?" Draco asked in a cool, flat, deadly tone.

"I want Hermione. She is just making it harder because I know she wants me too." He said.

"I don't want you." She laughed. "Who would want you?" Draco didn't even move. He heard her voice again. Fear was all in her words. Draco growled.

"Yes you do Hermione." He said in a cocky voice. He tried to pass Draco. He turned to see Hermione's eyes widened. He grabbed him by the back of his robes and threw him.

"Hermione," He said in a real low voice. Trying to keep his calm. "Go to the common room." He said. He turned just a little to see if she listened. She didn't.

"Only if you come. You know if you stay here you'll do something regret later. Come on." She said taking little steps to him. When she got to him, he felt her hand on his arm. He closed his eyes and tried to relax. He focused on her hand on his arm. Soon he opened his eyes. McLaggen was still laying in the floor. She pulled on his arm and pulled him away before he could hurt him anymore than he did by throwing him against the wall.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry it took awhile to get it on here! Anyway, please tell me what you think in reviews! :)**

* * *

Hermione pulled on his arm to make sure he was coming. She felt him relax just a little. He turned around and grabbed her. She didn't have time to react. Before she knew it they were back at their common room.

"Veela." He said and pushed the portrait open. He put her down on the couch. She was studying him. She saw his eyes they were black, with a tint of red and stormy-grey. He was pacing back in forth.

"Draco?" She said. He didn't respond. "Please listen to me." He glanced at her.

"Thank you for helping me." She said. She wanted to thank him before she went into delayed shock.

"Hermione, please tell me the truth when I ask you this. Has he cornered you before?" He said a tense voice. She looked down.

Draco had to do everything to not run out there and kill him. He knew part of him was asking what the crap he was doing. Throwing people around for a girl he just became friends with and liked just a little. She couldn't leave his thoughts. Then she spoke.

"Draco, please calm down." She said.

"When?" He asked. He was sacred of the answer.

"Yesterday, I was on my way back to the heads compartment to tell you everything was fine on my end. Then I was pushed against the wall. He had both of my hands and I couldn't fight him off. I had to do everything not to cry out because of my left wrist. Then he kissed me. Luckily the train was slowing down so he had to stop. He said something like, 'There will be more than that to come.'" She whispered. He noticed the tears on her face. He walked up to her and wiped the tears away.

"Well, that's not going to happen. There will be no more from where that came from. Ok?" He asked.

For some reason his voice was calming to her. His eyes, stormy-grey with black and red, were also calming her. She had no idea why. But, she didn't care she didn't have the answer. All she cared about was being safe in that moment.

"Well since are free period is almost over I think we should go to class." Draco said. She nodded. She needed something to distract her from everything that has happened. She knew it was going to be hard to stay away for McLaggen, but she had her friends.

"Yeah." They gathered their books and walked out of the common room. The rest of the day went by in a blur for both of them. Hermione kept look out for Ron and McLaggen. Draco kept thinking about Hermione. At diner Blaise walked up to Draco.

"Mate you need to owl your mum. I don't care if you don't want to. You need to or things are just going to get worse. You need to know what is happening to you. If you don't owl her tonight I will." Draco sighed.

"Ok. I also need to talk to you. Just follow me after diner." He said.

"Why can't we go right know?" Blaise asked.

"Reasons." He said.

"Drakie!" Draco and Blaise rolled their eyes.

"How many times do I have to tell you Pansy its Draco and that I am not your boyfriend?" Draco asked.

"You're so funny Drakie!" Then she jumped on his lap and started kissing his neck.

"Please get off me." He said and slid her off his lap. He saw Hermione get up and walk out of the Great Hall. "Come on Blaise we can go now." He got up and walked out too.

"What were your reasons we had to stay for two each little minutes?" Blaise asked after he caught up to Draco.

"I don't know." Draco really had no clue. He just had a feeling to wait on Hermione to leave before he left. Like a sixth sense or something like it.

Blaise just looked at him funny. He was really worried he would lose his best mate. He was going nuts. Blaise thought.

"Draco, I need to go talk to Luna really quick. I'll be right back." Blaise said.

"Ok. I'll be in the common room. Fourth floor, picture of the man and the woman, password is Veela." Draco said. Blaise nodded. He walked back into the Great Hall to find Luna. He found her by herself again at the end of the table.

"Luna, can I talk to you?" He asked.

"Of course you can Blaise."

"In private?" She nodded and got up. He led the way to an empty classroom, closed the door and preformed silencing charms around the room.

"What is it Blaise?" She asked in her dreamy voice.

"You know how I asked you to Hogsmeade?" He asked. He saw her face sadden a little. "Well, before we go. I wanted to know if you would be my girlfriend first. We could make it a date." He said and saw her face brighten.

"I would love to." He sighed and walked up to her.

"Please forgive me." He lent down and kissed her. He felt her soft lips under his. Her small, soft hands going around his neck and into his hair. His going around the small of her back. He licked her bottom lip to get her to open up. She let him and they both fought for control. Their tongues having a battle of their own. Both breathless pulled away.

"You're forgiven." She smiled and reached up to kiss him again. Which lead up to a whole new snogging session.

"Hermione." She heard her name being called. She knew who it was before she even turned around.

"Yes, Draco?" She turned.

"I just wanted you to wait on me." He caught up with her. She rolled her eyes.

"Well, let's go I'm tired." She said. And as if to prove her point she yawned.

"Yeah. I've got something to do once we get there. Wonder where Blaise is. He was supposed to be with me." Draco said.

"Well, since we both got something to do. Let's go." She said and started walking. She heard Draco chuckle and follow behind, but caught up soon. They got to the portrait and said the password and were granted entrance.

"I'm sorry Draco, but I'm going to shower and go straight to bed. See you in the morning." Hermione said and left Draco to himself.

Draco felt a pull after she left, like he should follow. He sighed. He was going to owl his mum about all the weird things happening. He was reading a book waiting a Blaise when he finally came through the portrait hole.

"Finally, now help me on this letter." Draco told him and he rolled his eyes. After about 20 minutes and 10 failed attempts they had something like this.

_Dear Mum,_

_ You told me to tell you if anything else weird happened. Well, lots of things weird has happened. One time I didn't tell you was the morning we left for Hogwarts. I just got out of the shower and my eyes were completely black. And on the platform, Blaise said they were black again with a tint of red. Then, on the train I felt this pain in my chest. It was horrible. A couple hours ago, I threw someone one against a wall. But mum, all these things are revolving around one person. What is happening? Please tell me the truth._

_ ~Draco_

They sent Draco's owl, Dragon, with the letter. They both knew it was late and wouldn't get a reply till morning. So, Blaise went back to the Slytherin common room and Draco went up to his room, but not before he checked on Hermione. He had no clue what was to come in the letter and the next night.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: I am so sorry this took forever! Please forgive me! So, this only part one of this chapter. There will be a part 2 since the change hasn't happened yet. But, I am going to quit here so I don't give anything away! Please review what you think! :)**

* * *

Previously:

_They sent Draco's owl, Dragon, with the letter. They both knew it was late and wouldn't get a reply till morning. So, Blaise went back to the Slytherin common room and Draco went up to his room, but not before he checked on Hermione. He had no clue what was to come in the letter and the next night._

* * *

Hermione got up, got her clothes together and got dressed. Since Draco woke her up the morning before she thought she would wake him up. She went to his door and was about to knock when she heard a grunt if pain. Her eyebrows furrowed down. She knocked on the door.

"Draco? You ok?" She asked. She heard his footsteps getting closer to the door. He opened the door. He looked sick. He was paler than usual.

"I'm fine." He smiled but it looked more like a grimace.

"OK. I was just waking you up since you woke me up yesterday." She said

"Well, thank you. You don't have to wait up on me. You can go ahead and go down." He said.

"OK." She said and walked back down the stairs. She didn't notice the look Draco gave her. One that clearly said, that he wasn't fine.

Draco watched as Hermione walked down the stairs. He woke this morning with sharp pains all through his body. When he heard a tap on the door it disappeared but not fully. He sighed. He didn't know what was happening to him. He went back in his room, showered and got dressed. He went downstairs to grab his books thinking about what would be in the reply when the mail post came.

He saw Blaise already sitting there. He went to him and sat down.

"Has the mail come yet?" Draco asked.

"No. Wonder what it will say. You know?" Blaise asked.

"Yeah." Then winced in pain.

"Mate you Ok?" Blaise asked he saw the grimace on Draco's face.

"I don't know. I woke this morning with pains all over and they won't go away." He said. He looked at Blaise and saw worry on his face. Then they heard rustling. Draco saw Dragon and he a letter and a package. Draco frowned. He looked over at Blaise and saw he was frowning too. Dragon landed in front of Draco and held out his leg. He untied the package and letter and gave Dragon a piece of toast and he flew off. He took a deep breath and opened the letter first. Blaise was looking over his shoulder.

_ Dear Draco, _

_ I was hoping it would skip you. You see your father is part Veela. It has been in the Malfoy line for ages. Anyway, I'll explain everything. When your eyes change color it has something to do with your mate. Also, your eyesight will get stronger. And the coloring happens before the transformation so you should start soon. When she is in need you will be able to hear her thoughts. And your normal hearing will get stronger too. If you're upset or mad the only person who can calm you is her. If another male touches your mate you will want to kill them. But you have to fight that urge. Now since we are talking about your mate it could be anyone. Muggle, muggleborn, half-blood, or a pureblood. It will most likely be a wizard though. The way you find your mate is her scent and a glow only you will be able to see. Now about the transformation, it will be painful. Your bones will grow your teeth will also change. You will get fangs but they only come out when you or your mate is in danger or threatened. Also, when you mate. Your hair will also grow. The most painful part is the bones growing and the wings. The talons won't be so bad after the wings appear. I sent a book from our library for you to read. If I have forgotten anything the book will tell you. Again I am so sorry this had to happen to you. _

_ Love, _

_ Mum_

Blaise and Draco just stared at the letter. They didn't know what they thought about it. Draco was thinking about all the pain he was going to endure. He was already in pain and he was going to be in more pain? He thought.

"Mate, we better go to class and tell someone. We don't know when it will start." Blaise said.

"I think it has already started. Why does all the pain have to happen after the eye changing colors? That's weird. And should we tell? Snape?" Draco asked.

"I don't know about the first question but I think we should tell anyone." Blaise said. "Come on. We'll tell Snape after potions."

They got up and Draco felt a pull again. Then he heard yelling. He looked around and saw Cormac again cornering someone. He had them grabbed around the waist and was trying to drag them out of the Great Hall. No one was paying attention. _**"Someone please help!" **_He heard in his head. He growled he knew who that voice was.

Hermione.

Hermione was getting up to go to potions when she got pushed against the wall. _How many times is this going to happen? It's already happened twice in two days! _She thought. She started yelling for them to let go. Then they grabbed her waist and put their hand over her mouth.

"Nothing's going to get the way this time." Cormac whispered. _Why wouldn't he bloody give up already!_ She thought. Then he started dragging her towards the door. _**"Someone please help!" **_She thought. But, no one was paying attention. Then she heard growling. Then the arms that were holding her tightly let go and a safe warm pair was around her. She didn't realize she was shaking.

"Shhhh, it's ok. Minerva is getting rid of Cormac. He is being expelled. I told you it wouldn't happen again didn't I?" Draco asked. Hermione nodded.

"Thank you Draco." She said and hugged him.

"No problem Hermione. But, we are going to the hospital wing. I need to Madam Pomfrey something and you need to be looked at. I'll tell Blaise to tell Snape." Draco said. Hermione wanted to protest but she didn't. She just went along with it.

Draco walked over to Blaise after he told Hermione he would be right back.

"Mate, you basically flew over there. You ran that fast. Guess that is one thing your Mum forgot." Blaise said.

"I need you to tell Snape me and Hermione won't be there. I am going to ask Madam Pomfrey what I can do so it won't hurt so much. And Hermione is in shock about what happened. You would think that since the war is over she would be stronger." Draco said.

"Or maybe that is what made her weaker." Blaise said and walked away. Draco looked after Blaise and turned around. He ran to Hermione who was yelling at Ron. He caught the ending of the argument.

"I didn't do anything Ronald! Why don't you believe me?" Hermione asked. He didn't answer. He just walked away with Harry who looked back with an apologizing look.

"Hermione, you ready?" Draco asked. She nodded and they made their way to the hospital wing.

It was a quite walk to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey was sitting in her office when she heard the door open. She walked out and saw Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger. They both looked pale but she figured it was for different reasons.

"Take a bed, both of you." She said. She looked at Draco with more worry. She noticed he was slouched over some and he was in pain. His eyes were a little red and black. _No._ She thought. She knew his father was one but she thought it skipped a generation. She didn't say anything.

"What is the problem?" She asked.

"Hermione is in a bit of shock. And I need to ask you some questions." Draco said. He had a feeling she knew what he was.

"Of course. Just let me get a calming drought and we can talk in my office." She said and walked off. He turned to face Hermione.

"You ok Hermione?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yeah I'm Ok." He nodded. He sighed and closed his eyes. He felt a ripple of pain but it went away after he smelled a vanilla scent near him. He didn't know where the smell came from put it was helping some.

"Here you go Ms. Granger. Mr. Malfoy, me and you can go in." She said.

"What is it you want to know?" She asked.

"I just figured out I am part Veela and I am having these pains and they won't go away. My eyes keep changing. Is there any way to make the pain stop?" He asked. She looked sadly at him. She knew he was scared.

"There isn't anything I can give you. You will get a very high fever and it will just burn out the potion. During the process you should relax. I'll tell all your teachers you won't be in class today. You need all the rest you need. Take Miss Granger with you. I have a feeling she is your mate. Does she have a certain smell to you?" She asked.

"I don't know what you mean." He said.

"Well, we will figure that part out later. But, seeing as you only have two classes today and one is halfway through. You go on up. And wake Miss Granger. You both need rest. You more so." With that she walked out to send letters to their teachers telling them they won't appear in class. He walked out and saw Hermione laying on the bed. He smiled a little and walked over and picked her up. _No one would be in the halls right now since they are in class._ He thought. He noticed how she fit in his arms perfectly. Like his arms were made for her. If anyone saw his black and light purple eyes they would see lust and love in them.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry it took awhile to update! Please tell me what you think in a review! Sorry if there is any errors. Also, since it is summer vacation I will be able to update more! :)**

* * *

When Hermione woke up she was a little startled. She wasn't expecting to be in her bed in her dormitory. She saw the time and groaned. She missed her classes and now she was going to get in trouble. _May as well get ready for dinner. _She thought. She was already in her clothes all she did was throw a school robe on. She walked down stairs and didn't see Draco anywhere so she figured he was already down. She walked down the stairs and into the Great Hall without any problem. The whole room went down to whispers when she walked in then picked up in a second.

"Well that was weird." She said when she sat down beside Harry with Ginny on his other side. Ginny had a smirk on her face.

"Yeah, weird." Ginny said. "So Hermione where have you been all day?" She asked.

"I have been asleep in my room. I guess the McLaggen thing shocked me more than I thought." She said.

"Wait that was you he had?" Harry asked with anger in his emerald eyes.

"Yes, but everything is fine now. He got expelled." Hermione said to calm her friends temper.

"For dragging you once?" Someone said and she looked up and saw it was Ron.

"No, for that being in about 2 or 3 days time that he has tried to kiss me or take me. And finally someone besides Draco has finally seen it." Hermione said. She grabbed a roll and stood.

"I'm going back to my common room. I'll get one of the house elves to get my work." She said and walked off.

Draco did as he was told. He stayed in his room and relaxed. He started reading the Veela book his mum sent and found it pretty interesting. But he couldn't too far into it when the pains hit again. This time they didn't vanish. They stayed. He grunted and tried not to scream. He knew no one could do anything about it. Madam Pomfery walked in and he saw the sadness on her face.

"Can't you do anything?" He said through gritted teeth.

"I could give you a calming draught and a dreamless sleep potion, but that's about it." She said.

"Can we please try it?" He asked. He wanted it to go away, but the way his mother wrote it, it would only get worse. She nodded and summoned the potions. He drunk them with fever. He was asleep in a matter of seconds and the pain was still there but it was bearable for now.

Hermione was sitting on the couch in the common room when potions flew by her head.

_Why would that be happing? _She thought. She shrugged it away. She went up to her room when she saw Madam Pomfery walking out if Draco's room.

"Is he alright?" She asked.

"I don't know dear. But that is all I can tell you. It is his information to share not mine. I would advise to not go in there at the moment. Just get some sleep. You have classes tomorrow." She said.

"Yes Madam Pomfery." Hermione said and walked into her room. She took a shower and put her pajamas on. She studied some just so she could be ready in the morning. Then she went to bed.

*Time Skip* (Next morning everyone is in their first class.)

Finally the pain was starting to fade. The fangs did grow and his bones grew. He could feel his hair about his shoulders now. The wings were defiantly the worse part. It felt like his back was being torn apart into a million pieces. His mum was right though, the talons didn't hurt as much as the wings and bones. He opened his eyes and saw everything a lot clearer. He could hear the birds that where near the lake getting a drink clearly. He closed his eyes again out of exhaustion and fell asleep.

His dream wasn't like a normal dream. It didn't have pictures or sounds. It just had a golen glow and a vanilla smell to it. He felt drawn to it. To protect, to love whoever it belonged to. His eyes snapped open. He looked over at the time and saw it was nearly lunch. He got up and put school robes on. He did a spell to make his hair shorter so it was down to his shoulders. It looked how it did in about 3rd year. He smiled and was thankful his fangs weren't showing. He walked down to the Great Hall and all the girls looked at him and started blushing, smiling, batting their eyelashes except one. He looked over and saw a golden glow around the girl that wasn't jumping up and down trying to get his attention. He felt a pull towards the girl. But instead of going over there he walked over to Blaise and sat down.

"You feeling OK mate?" Blaise asked.

"Never better." Draco said.

"All these girls just jumped as soon as you walked in except one." He said.

"I know. She is the one I can tell. She's got this golden glow around her. And I smell her scent all the way over here. A sweet vanilla scent." Draco said. And Blaise saw his eyes go from normal blue-gray to black, light-purple, and a light baby pink.

"Mate, get your emotions in order. Your eyes went from normal blue-gray to 3 different colors." He said. He noticed Draco wasn't even paying attention. He rolled his eyes and saw him staring at Hermione Granger talking to Potter. Potter put a hand on her shoulder and Draco gripped the table with quite a bit of strength that the table almost broke.

"Mate," Blaise said and saw his eyes had changed color again. Black, red, and yellow.

Draco saw Potter put his hand on her shoulder. He grabbed the table hoping that he doesn't run across the room. Hermione and Potter are just friends. He thought.

_But so are you. You're just a friend too._ A voice in his head said. He shook his head and stood up.

"I'm going to class." He said. And walked out with the pull to his mate that he now knew was Hermione Granger.


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: I am so sorry it took forever to update! But no the less here is the next chapter! Tell me what you think!**

* * *

Hermione watched Draco walk out. She was glad he was feeling better. When he walked in all the girls jumped, and giggled trying to get his attention. She felt jealous that she was the only one that he wouldn't go out with. Yeah they were friends but that doesn't mean anything, does it? She sighed and went to ancient runes.

She was thinking about her work and Draco. The Draco thoughts didn't seem to go away and since he was right beside her, it wasn't getting any easier. She kept glancing over noticing differences. His hair was different. He looked taller, and his face was more pronounced. She was wondering what had made these changes when class was dismissed. She had a free period then had charms after. So, she went up to the common room.

Draco noticed Hermione glancing over but didn't say anything. It made him happy that she was looking at him. He smiled. Then class was dismissed. He also had a free period then charms. He walked up behind Hermione and tapped her shoulder.

"Can I talk to you in the common room?" He asked. He was going to tell her. Not about her being his mate but about him being a Veela. He didn't want to pressure her into anything.

"Of course." She said and they walked in silence to the common room.

They said the password and laid their stuff down and sat down on the couches.

"So, what did you need to tell me?" She asked.

"Well, I have had bit of a shock. I am half Veela and I went through the change last night. Believe me it's painful. It's just only one other person knows here and I didn't want to keep it to myself. I hope you don't mind." He said.

"I don't mind. I'm glad that you trust me with this. It means were friends." She smiled. And some part of her was wishing they could have been more than that. But, she pushed that away. They where nothing more than friends. She saw his face; it was like he was leaving something out. Like the mate part. Every Veela has a mate. The person they live for. It's their soul mate. And he knows who it is. And he isn't saying.

"Do you know who your mate is?" She asked.

Draco was stumped. He could tell her and risk their friendship or lie and risk their friendship. He sighed and went with the first option even though he just told himself he wouldn't.

"Yes, I do know. Please don't run or scream or throw things at me. Hermione, you're my mate. I wasn't going to tell you and I'll even stay away. I don't want you to be pressured into this. I'll die before you're unhappy." He said. He got up. "I'm going on to charms. I'll see you later I guess." He said and walked out.

Hermione didn't know what to think. Half of her was happy and half of her was upset. Once you bond with a Veela you can't get out of it. You're stuck. But did she mind that? Did she care that she would be 'stuck' with Draco? Her heart was pounding. She didn't know what to think. She sighed and walked out to charms.

Blaise watched as Draco took his seat. He looked upset or something. He looked a little paler.

"You ok mate? You a little pale." Blaise asked.

"I'm fine. And I'm always pale." Draco replied. All the girls were craning their necks to see Draco. Blaise rolled his eyes. He saw Hermione walk in and could see the gears running in her head. He heard Draco growl real low that only he could hear.

"What's up with you?" He asked. His friend never growled.

"Quit staring." He said through his teeth. Blaise rose his hands up in surrender. Flitwick walked in right after and started the lesson.

Draco was staring at Hermione. He had done the spell they were working on perfectly and now he was just sitting there doing nothing. He wondered how she took it. Since he had just walked out of the room instead of figuring it out. He looked over and saw Hermione sitting there thinking. He sighed as he guessed it was about the Veela thing. She was probably thinking of ways to get out of it. He felt hope go through him. He knew it wasn't his. What did he have to hope for?

Flitwick dismissed them and they headed to dinner.

Hermione walked up to the Ravenclaw table and sat down beside Luna.

"Hello Hermione." Luna said.

"Hello." She replied. Luna looked up and saw her friend was thinking about something.

"What are you thinking about 'Mione?" Luna asked.

"I have information and I don't know what to do about it. The thing is I can't share it." Hermione said.

Luna thought for a minute, "Summarize. Don't say the real information go around it and summarize and I can see what I can do." She said.

"Well, someone in this school is a Veela. And they know who their mate is. But, so I have heard, the mate doesn't know what to do. And the Veela has told the mate that he wouldn't force her into it and he would die before she was forced into it." Hermione said. Luna looked up and grabbed Hermione's arm and walked over to the Slytherin table. She let go of Hermione's arm and grabbed Draco's and Blaise's arms and pulled them up.

"Follow me." She said in her dreamy voice and walked out. They followed and were lead to an abandoned classroom.

"Sit down." Luna said and they listened. Draco sat next to Hermione and Blaise sat closest to Luna.

"Now, I have a theory. I have been given information. The person who gave me information gave no names but it was obvious who it was about. Draco, how do you feel beside Hermione right now?" Luna asked.

"Content, not alone, that I know she is beside me and safe." He said.

"Hermione how do you feel sitting next to Draco?" Luna asked again.

"Safe." She said. Luna smiled.

Blaise was just sitting there wondering what in the world was his girlfriend doing to these 2.

"Draco, Hermione, I want you 2 to go to opposite sides of the room and close your eyes and turn around." She told them.

"Why are you making us do this?" Draco asked while getting up and going to the far side of the room.

"I told you I have a theory also I am helping a friend with information." Luna said. She looked and both Hermione and Draco had listened to her. "Draco how do you feel now and what can you hear?" Luna asked.

"Uncomfortable, lonely but not lonely, I can hear whispers its one voice. But, I can't make it out." He said.

"Good, now Hermione?" Luna asked.

"Safe but not safe, if that even makes since." Hermione said.

"What can you feel?" Luna asked.

"Lonely but not." She said.

"Good, now both of you walk backwards 10 steps." Luna said.

"Luna what are you doing?" Blaise asked.

"Sssh! I am testing something for a friend. Like I said before." She said. She watched as they walked backwards and stopped. They both seemed to relax some. She smirked.

"Now do you feel better than what you felt before when you were against the wall? Nod yes or no." Luna said and they both nodded.

"Ok. Hermione, this should be enough for that information you were having trouble with." Luna said and grabbed Blaise's hand. Luna saw they were both inching closer to each other and walked out the door with Blaise.

"Luna, why did you do that?" Blaise asked.

"Hermione didn't know what to do. So I helped." She said and smiled. "Remember tomorrow is the first Hogsmeade visit. Meet me in the Great Hall at 10." She said and kissed him on the cheek and walked away with a smile.

Draco and Hermione were still standing.

"Well, I better go." Draco said.

"Draco, I don't want to claim to being your mate yet. But, I do have feelings for you." Hermione said looking at him.

"Do you mean that Hermione?" Draco asked stepping up closer.

"Yes I do."

"Would you like to come to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow?" Draco asked.

"I would love to." She said.

"I'll pick you up at 10 in the Library." Draco said. "And this will count as our first date my Lady."

" Date?" She asked.

"Yes. Since you're my girlfriend it will be a date." He said with a smile.

"Hmm, I like that title." She said and wrapped her arms around Draco's waist and hugged him. He hugged her back and let go with one hand and lifted her face up and lent down.

"I love you Hermione Granger." He said and kissed her. His eyes a rainbow for a second before they changed back to their normal color.


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update this! Tell me what you think! :)**

* * *

Hermione got up at 7:30 to start getting ready. She got her things and got into the shower. She let the hot water calm her nerves that were threatening to explode. She was nervous. She had been on dates before but she was still nervous. She sighed and got out. Wrapped in a towel she walked back to her room and laid many outfits out. While staring at the clothes she knew it would take awhile to choose what to wear so she did her hair. She dried it with a simple spell and let it fall down her back. She pulled some from both sides back and pined it. She put on a bar and a pair of panties and walked back to the clothes in a robe. After about ten minutes staring at the clothes she decided what she was going to wear. It was supposed to be warm so she put on a pair of dark blue jean shorts and a Slytherin green long sleeved shirt. She put on a pair of black sparkly flats and a sliver bracelet. She had to admit she looked good in green. She put a little eye liner and a little bit of lip gloss on and looked at her reflection. She smiled and looked at the time. It was 9:15. She walked out of her room and to the portrait whole and to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Draco was nervous. He woke up early and walked to the Slytherin common room to see Blaise. He said the password and walked in. Not that many people were up this early but he knew Blaise would be. _And Hermione_ He thought. He heard her close the bathroom door softly, but with Veela hearing he heard it. He saw Blaise in a blue button up shirt with long sleeves, a pair of khaki shorts and tennis shoes.

"Why so dressed up?" Draco asked as he had a Slytherin green button up shirt, khaki shorts, and black tennis shoes. He didn't do anything with his hair.

"I could ask you the same." Blaise replied looking over Draco's outfit. "We are almost wearing the same thing."

"I should go and change then." Draco said.

"Nah, you'll have all the girls over you anyway. So, who are you going with?" Blaise asked.

"I am going to ignore you about the girls and I am going with Hermione. Who are you going with?" Draco asked.

"I am going with Luna." He said. Draco nodded.

"Well, I'm going on down to breakfast. See you at breakfast." Draco said and walked out.

"See you mate!" He heard Blaise say before the door closed.

Hermione walked in and everyone looked at her. She saw the guys eyeing her. _Well, wearing green can get people's attention. _She thought. She walked straight to Harry and Ginny who were also staring.

"What?" She asked as she sat down.

"Why are you wearing green?" Ron asked harshly before Harry and Ginny could say anything. Ginny glared at Ron.

"I felt like wearing green Ron. Is that a problem?" Hermione asked. She wasn't going to put up with his crap today.

"It's the snakes color." He said.

"Some snakes aren't bad." Hermione said and turned to Harry and Ginny.

"Well, I must say, you look gorgeous!" Ginny said. Hermione and Ginny started laughing. Harry just rolled his eyes.

"You do look good Mione." Harry said and Hermione was glad Draco wasn't in here yet. She knew Veela didn't like the same gender as them complimenting their mate.

"Thank you Harry." She said and saw that Harry was in a pair of blue jeans and a red t-shirt. She looked at Ginny and saw her wearing a pair of short khaki shorts and a red polo shirt and a pair of red converses that looked too big.

"Ginny, who's shoes are you wearing?" Hermione asked.

Ginny giggled. "Harry's, I asked him if I could wear them and he let me." She said smiling.

Hermione smiled.

"I'm just glad I had another pair of shoes. She looked so cute with puppy dog eyes I couldn't say no before I checked." Harry said and the three of them laughed.

"It's a girl's best weapon." Hermione and Ginny said. Hermione looked down at her watch and it showed, 9:50.

"I have to go." She said while getting up.

"Where are you going?" Ginny asked.

"Library." Hermione said. "See you two in Hogsmeade!" she said and walked out.

Draco was watching and listening to the whole conversation or what he was in there for. He saw Hermione looking over Harry and Ginny and asking who's shoes is Ginny wearing. It was a pretty normal conversation. When she got up is when he really noticed what she was wearing. Slytherin green long sleeved shirt, dark blue jean shorts, and black sparkly flats with a sliver bracelet. He watched her walk out and out of the corner of his eye saw Blaise bouncing up and down.

"What's with you mate?" Draco asked.

"Nervous." Blaise said. They both looked up when they heard McGonagall stand up.

"Those who have permission to go to Hogsmeade you can go. Just be back before 9 please." The Hall busted out into talk and people getting out of their seats.

"Well, I have to go to the Library. See you in Hogsmeade mate." Draco said. He got up and went to the library and saw Hermione in there ready _Hogwarts: A History_. Her back was to the door so he walked up behind her and put his hands over her eyes.

"Guess who?" said a musical voice. She felt the calloused hand and knew it was Draco.

"Hmmm, Harry?" She wanted to see how possessive Veela could be. Hermione heard Draco growl deep in his throat

"No one will touch you." He said. She giggled_ that is going to be something I can play with_. She thought. He stopped growling and it turned into something like a purr.

"Hmm, is it Draco?" She asked. He removed his hands and turned her chair around. She saw him smiling.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked. Hermione nodded. He reached for her hand and she took it.

"You look lovely today." Draco said. "And we sort of match."

She looked over his cloths both were wearing green shirts, shorts, and black shoes.

"We do match, though you pull off the colors better than me." Hermione said.

"Trust me; you look great in Slytherin colors. I want you to officially meet Blaise today." Draco said and looked over at Hermione.

"Is he against muggleborns?" She asked.

"No. He was always mutual. Besides if you don't like Blaise you can hang out with Luna. She'll be with him." Draco said and saw her relax.

"It can't be too bad." She said as they walked out of the doors and onto the grounds. Hermione sighed with happiness and looked up at the sky with a smile.

Draco could feel his mate's happiness. He was looking at her with a smile.

"Where do you want to go first?" Hermione asked.

"Where ever you want to go to first." He said. She smiled. "Bookstore?" She nodded and they headed to the new little book store with muggle and wizard books.

Blaise was waiting for Luna in the Great Hall. Everyone had mostly cleared out to leave or some stayed since they were younger. He saw Luna walk in wearing a blue polo and sky blue shorts and yellow flip flops. Her dirty blonde hair was normally half way down her back but it was pulled up into a high ponytail.

"Hello Blaise." She said when she approached.

"Hello Luna. You ready to go?" He asked.

"Ready when you are." She said with a dreamy smile. He reached out his hand and she took it easily.

"What do you want to do first?" Blaise asked. He looked around at the many shops and spotted Draco and Hermione coming out of the new bookstore.

"Let's go see Draco and Hermione." Luna said. They started walking towards them when it got all quite, cold, and dark. Blaise put his arm around Luna and pulled her closer.

As soon as it got quite Draco wasn't the laughing, playful Draco. He was now protective and alert Draco. He pulled Hermione to his side and saw Blaise do the same with Luna. Draco saw the younger students looking at the prefects and Draco and Hermione. He saw Harry come out with Ginny under his arm and looking alert also. It was pretty much tied who looked more serious. The-boy-who-lived-and-seen-many-things or the Veela whose mate could get hurt. The prefects were looking at them when he heard Hermione talking.

"Prefects, take the younger ones back to the castle. Make sure everyone is there. Sorry to cut the trip short." Hermione said. "We'll try to plan for another one soon to make up for this one."

She heard some mummers but no one objected. She saw Blaise, Luna, Harry, Ginny, Draco, and herself were the last ones. Everyone else was walking up the path.

"Come on." Draco said and pulled her along then they all froze when they heard a voice.

"My Draco, what are you doing with this group?" They all turned and saw Lucius Malfoy with a group of people looking at them all.

Draco pushed Hermione behind him and stood protectively in front of her.

"Father, thought you were on the run." Draco said. "Last thing I knew of you was at the end of the battle you left Mother. I honestly didn't care you were gone."

"Is that anyway to talk to your Father?" Lucius asked.

"What Father? And you could have told me earlier about our little problem." Draco said.

Everyone was just looking at them. Hermione was scared for Draco. Ginny, Harry, Luna, and Blaise were all just looking thinking whether or not it would be good to run and get help or stay.

"Ah, so you know of the Veela heritage. Yes it runs in the Malfoy line. But you see I am a very rare Veela, I have two mates. You won't have to mates, just me. And now, for being a bad son I will take what is most precious to you." Lucius said and his eyes flickered over to Hermione and back.

Hermione saw Draco's eyes darken to a deathly black and a dark burgundy red.

"You will not touch her!" Draco said wings coming out and blocking Hermione out of the way. Everyone knew to not and try to get Hermione from behind Draco's wings. His claws were very sharp and they didn't want to turn to shreds.

"You will stay away from her, mum, and me." Draco said darkly. Hermione couldn't see anything except black wings that looked really soft, but she was scared if she touched them Draco would get distracted.

"You see son this is where you are wrong." Lucius said and pointed his wand at Draco. "Crucio!" And Draco hit the ground withering in pain.

"Draco!" Hermione screamed and fell beside him trying to help him in any way possible.

"Stun the rest. I just want to punish my son." Lucius ordered and Hermione saw them all trying to protect themselves but they were out matched. They all went down after 5 minutes of fighting all that was left now was Draco who was withering in pain and Hermione who was crying and trying to help Draco.

"Get the girl and apperate to the forest." Lucius ordered and they all came at Hermione. Lucius let up on the spell but Draco was still weak. She saw he was trying to get up and help but he couldn't.

"Draco!" Hermione screamed. "Anyone help!" Someone covered her mouth preventing her from screaming. They had Hermione in ropes and was holding her close. Right before they apperated away she saw Draco's face. Anger and sadness all over his face; and his eyes were still the dark black and burgundy and she knew they would stay that way till he had her back.

* * *

**So... what do you think of Lucius? Please review! **


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: So, I'm not really for sure about this chapter. Please tell me what you think about it! :)**

* * *

Draco just stood there. His wings and claws still out. He stared at the spot Hermione had just been. Before he realized what was happening he let out a screech and collapsed. Knowing his mate could get hurt because of him.

When he woke up he saw he was in the hospital wing at Hogwarts. His wings were gone and the claws weren't as far out but still there. He could feel the tiny points of his fangs out too. He didn't know about his eyes. He rose up and looked around. He saw his mother, Blaise, Harry, Ginny, and Luna.

"Hey mate. You gave us a scare there. You've been out for 2 days." Blaise said.

"What have you all been doing these past 2 days?" Draco asked. Just the thought of no one looking for his Hermione bout made him lose his temper.

"We've been trying to figure out where he could have taken her. All he said was 'take her to the forest.' There are many forests." Harry said. Now that Draco looked closely Harry looked like someone had taken a sibling. Hermione was like Harry's sister and he was worried. They all were. Draco heard a buzzing noise in his head and knew she wasn't died. _But it didn't mean she wasn't hurt. _He thought bitterly. Then he heard her like she was right in front of him.

'_Please don't hurt me!' _He could see glimpses of things around her. He saw bounds and knew she was tied up. He could see his father with some woman on his arm with a small child in her arms. He could see the excitement in their eyes as they hurt his Hermione.

'_Why would we not? You have been trouble to us all, helping Potter destroy the Dark Lord.' Lucius said. 'Now if you agree to help me with something you may get away on scathed.' _

'_I will never help you!' She spat them._

'_You will pay for that! Crucio!' Lucius yelled. _

Everyone was watching Draco as he had suddenly froze. They saw fury and anguish go across his face then he fell back, back arched up and screaming like he was under Crucio. Narcissa knew what was happening and there was nothing she could do except hope that Hermione would be ok. She looked over at the people beside her son's bed and had to explain. It would them to know that Hermione was hurt, but they had to know it is hurting Draco as much if not more than them that she is gone at the moment.

"I know what's wrong with him." She said. They all looked at her. She knew Potter wasn't the bestest friends with her son, but she knew they were kind of close considering Hermione is now with him.

"Harry, Ginny, Luna, this my hurt you just a little bit more than Blaise. I'm not saying you weren't her friend or anything Blaise." She said and took a deep breath. "The reason why it looks like he is under Crucio is because he sort of is. I didn't tell Draco this because I didn't think it was needed, but I was wrong. If you didn't know, which I highly don't since he turned, Draco is a Veela. I can figure that two of you knew and two of you didn't. Veela are bound to one person. Their equal in everything, soul mates. Hermione is his mate. If a Veela mate is hurt the Veela can take some of the pain away without even meaning to." Narcissa finished and looked at them all. They all looked pale.

"So what you're saying is, is that Hermione is under the curse and Draco is too by trying to take the pain away." Harry said still looking pale.

"Yes, that is exactly what I am saying." Draco heard his mother say. His father had let up a couple of minutes ago. He now understood why he was getting hurt and he didn't care that he was. As long as his Hermione, his mate was getting less of the pain it was supposed to feel like then he would do it every day.

'_Hermione, can you hear me?' _He knew it might be pointless but if he could hear her why couldn't she hear him?

'_Draco? How are you inside my head?' _ She asked.

'_You're my mate. Anyway, how much of the curse did you feel?' _He asked. He had to make sure she was ok.

'_How did you know?' _She asked.

'_Because what I just heard my mother say to your friends and Blaise is that Veela can take some of the pain away.' _He said _'Please answer.'_

'_Just like a pinch but a hard pinch if that makes since.' _

'_It does because that means you aren't getting hurt that much. It just means that I am getting most of it. But I don't care that I am. For my mate and the one I love, I would do anything.' _He said.

Hermione didn't know what to say. She was touched. Lucius had gone away for the time being but promised to be back, and how that woman had just let her child watch. They all enjoyed it.

'_Thank you Draco. I'm going to get some sleep before they come back. I don't know where I am. All I know is that I am in a basement somewhere and it is hot down here. I hope that's enough for you to try and find me. Please hurry. Even if you take most of the pain away it still hurts and I don't want you getting hurt. I love you Draco.' _She said. She wiggled around to get as comfortable as she could on a stone floor and fell asleep.

Draco's eyes popped open and he gasped. He sat up and started coughing. He was shaking because of the after effects of the curse. He still had fangs and little claws.

"Draco dear you need to calm down. It's ok. She'll be ok." Draco heard his mother say.

"I know she will be. I was just talking to her." He said.

"How dear?" His mother asked.

"I was able to hear her. The curse didn't affect her much just like a pinch. She's trying to get some sleep. I don't think she is in Europe. I think they took her to Asia, Africa, or Australia. She said she was in a basement and it was hot." Draco said. Narcissa was staring at Draco as he was explaining. She knew their bond was different than most. Stronger. She looked into his black and burgundy eyes and knew this girl was special to him.

"I hate having to use the Boy-Who-Lived thing but we're going to have too. We'll send Aururs to all three places and look for places with basements." Harry said with a serious face and a voice with authority. "Blaise come with me. Ginny, Luna, stay here and get the DA together, if you have to get Neville to help. Draco try your best to get her to get more information. Cause if she doesn't know anything more, this will take awhile and I would like to see my sister, from everything but blood, again."

Harry and Blaise walked out of the Hospital Wing right after Harry had said that. Ginny and Luna left after the hoped he would get better and told him they would find Hermione. So all that was left was Draco and his mother, he could tell she needed sleep.

"Mother go home. You need some sleep. I'll be ok, I promise. I'm going to go up to the head dorms if Madam Pomfrey will let me out." Draco said.

"Ok, but floo the Manor if you need anything." She said.

"I will. Love you mum."

"I love you my Dragon." She said and walked out of the Wing too.

"Madam Pomfrey?" Draco asked and she was beside him in a second.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy?" She asked as she was doing spells to make sure everything was all right.

"Can I go up to my dormitory? I don't just want to sit in here all day with nothing to do. And if I go to class everyone will start asking questions and other things might happen that will result me back here if someone sees. It would be a lot easier to just stay in the dorm today. So can I go on up?" Draco asked.

"You may go. But you stay in bed until dinner. Then after dinner you go back to bed. And the same for tomorrow. After breakfast, lunch, and Dinner you will be in bed. You don't know what he will do to Hermione. With you being a Veela you will take some of the pain. You never know when that could happen." Madam Pomfrey said and walked back to her office.

He got up and walked to the dorm. With Veela speed it didn't take too long. He went straight to Hermione's room and lay on her bed. The scent was comforting. Starting to feel tired he kicked his shoes off and fell asleep.


End file.
